


If the tiara fits

by rant_girl



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, Humour, M/M, Romance, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:54:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are getting into bed after coming home from Danneel's bachelorette party. Jared is drunk. And he is still wearing his tiara. That pretty much covers it :DD</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the tiara fits

Jared is drunk.

Jared is drunk and he has that big wide stupid relaxed grin on his face that gives his dimples dimples, his eyes are mostly closed and he is trying to use Jensen as a walker. Or hump him into the ground. Or the wall. Whichever comes first. He’s heavy. Heavier when he’s drunk. Jensen is trying to get him upstairs to their bedroom, but he’s currently pinned to the wall at an awkward angle by his sasquatch of a boyfriend. His head bent down to his sternum.

“Jay come on,” and he tries to shift him, but Jared just twists, though somehow without taking his weight off Jensen, “Fucking move.”

They had just come back from Danneel’s bachelorette party, which as Danneel’s best man (he refused to be referred to as her _maid of honour_ ) Jensen had, had the task of putting it together. It actually turned out pretty damn good. Well up until the point where he'd had to stop Jared from giving them an impromptu striptease of his own. Drunk!Danneel had been prissily pissed at him for not allowing her to see Jared’s cock.

Sober!Danneel would probably give him a dead arm for it. But sober!Jared would thank him, or in the least apologise for his embarrassing behaviour. Drunk!Jared was now slobbering all over his neck.

“Jay come on, let’s just get upstairs, then you can molest me as long as you want,” or until he passes out. Jensen was counting on the latter.

~oOo~

Jensen spits out the last of the toothpaste, splashing some water up over his mouth before he turns off the faucet, pausing in the doorway of their en-suite to take in Jared who was right where he’d left him. His eyes flick up to his unruly hair. He was still wearing his tiara. Danneel had wanted to get real tiaras as party favours, _not that plastic shit_. So Jensen had sent Jared and Danneel to go get them. Apparently Jared had _had_ to have one. He was such a…

“Say it,” came the slightly slurred request from the bed.

“What?”

“Say it Jensen. I wanna hear you say it,” Jared had somehow managed to open his eyes and he was tenting his dress pants, “Please.”

Jensen swallows hard and then moves towards the bed, getting up on his knees and crawling the length of Jared, places his hands firmly on either side of Jared’s head and rolls his hips down into Jared’s as he steals a commanding kiss.

He pulls back, eyes darkening with lust as he looks down into Jared’s, “ _Princess_ ,” he rasps with another roll of his hips and Jared whimpers. Thing is? Jared’s hot enough to pull it off. Doesn’t even make him look femme. He’s just Jared. And that’s more than enough for Jensen.

“Again,” Jared says desperately.

“Such a pushy, needy little Princess,” Jensen's voice rumbles low in his throat and he pushes his tongue into Jared’s mouth with a gentle suction, and he moves his hands to Jared’s shirt, popping all the buttons in one action. He leaves a hot, wet trail of kisses, his lips never leaving Jared’s flesh, along Jared’s jaw and down to his pulse point and he sucks hard, palming Jared’s dick through his slacks.

Jensen froze.

“You're not,” he said getting up to his knees and he makes quick work of Jared’s belt and fly, tugging the pants down to his knees, and Jensen’s mouth fell open as he took in the white satin, beaded _bridal_ panties that Jared’s weeping cock was poking out of, “Where-. When-. How-…did you steal Danni’s wedding lingerie?”

Jared shook his head exaggeratedly, making his eyes cross when he stopped, “They’re mine,” he says with quiet confidence, holding Jensen’s gaze, “I wanted to feel like a Princess.”

“You are a Princess.”

Jared looks at him expectantly, hopeful.

“You’re _my_ Princess,” Jensen leans down capturing Jared’s lips in a soft but no less claiming kiss, “My completely adorable,” and he kisses Jared’s nose, his lips, his chin, “ridiculously over-sized,” the hollow of his throat, “accident-prone,” the place right over his heart, “insanely gorgeous” and he scoots farther down the bed, kissing just below Jared’s belly button, “Princess.”

Jared quakes as Jensen’s breath trickles over that last spot, a moan tripping past his lips as Jensen sucks a mark into the space where thigh meets pelvic bone, and Jared runs his fingers through the back of Jensen’s hair and keeps hold. Jensen slips his fingers under the satin at Jared’s hip bone, skimming across Jared’s moistened heated skin. He closes his lips round the little dollop of precome on Jared’s belly, lapping up the salty sweet fluid with his tongue, his stubbled cheek brushing against the tip of Jared’s cock, a small burst painting his cheek.

“Jeeeeenn,” Jared whines.

Jensen smirks, “Patience Princess,” and Jensen flicks his tongue out over the head of Jared’s cock, “Gotta take care of the dragon first.


End file.
